GO Doom/Page 4: The return of heck
Doom 3: (PC, Aug. 2004) id Software has made a different Doom game with a different story to it. Story Complete Playlist In the year 2145, Mankind is able to live on Mars as they now do research on the Planet, you are a new recruit UAC Marine assigned to the security on Mars, but as soon as you make your rounds, something terrible happens, a legion of demons have invaded and has left the colony in ruin. You must make your way back to the colony and stop tis new fresh threat. Gameplay The gameplay of this game is fairly the same as in the modern FPS' of course, the weapons are almost the same in save a small machine gun, there are a series of new enemies to fight as well. The game also brings on new environments as well, not only do you have to traverse areas around the colonies that have little (or sometimes) no light, but you also must have to briefly traverse onto the harsh environment of the Martian Exterior which will make you find canisters of Oxygen if you are to make to the other side of the colony. There are also secret areas you can traverse, and even PDAs to collect to find some of these secret areas as well as codes to open certain doors or chests. In some areas, a small robot can also help you with the enemies. Reception To Doom fans, this wasn't exactly a masterpiece, one of them is that the graphics which look plain and nothing special. The other is that the entire environment of Doom 3 doesn't feel like, well, Doom but more like something out of the Aliens VS. Predator universe. Console Editions The Consoles got a re-release of the game, and it includes continuations of the game's mainstory. Forst is Resurrection of Evil where another Marine goes and investigates the destruction of the colony, and Lost Missions where it's a back story to the main story. It also has the first 2 Doom games as well. Fun Facts *The game has it's very own Arcade Cabinet known as "Super Turbo Turkey Puncher 3" which features the original Doom graphics, a Turkey (obviously) and the Punch from the original games. The Cabinet also has interesting references, the Title itself is a reference to Street Fighter Alpha 3 and the company that made the game is Nabcon which references both Capcom ''and ''Namco. If you beat the cabinet's high score, you'll get an automated message on your PDA congradulating you on setting a new high score, but it'll also say that you'll be docked 2 days from your vacation for wasting time. ** The Arcade Cabinet makes a return for the PlayStation 4 version of Doom. *In the PC version, if you input a original cheat code from the previous 2 games (IDKFA for instance) you'll get a message that says "Your memory serves you well", but no beneifical effects will turn on.